


El hacedor de tormentas

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Humor, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Escrito para el grupo de Facebook Mystrade is our division: Un fic con la palabra Tormenta.Mycroft es el mejor tío del mundo, y puede provocar tormentas para librarse de los payasos.





	El hacedor de tormentas

**Author's Note:**

> Todo pertenece a Doyle, Gatiss y Moffat

\- ¡Vamos, Sherlock, no seas ridículo!

Sherlock avanzó malhumorado a grandes zancadas por el jardín de la mansión que Greg y su hermano compartían, luciendo su indignación para que todos pudieran apreciarla mientras John, resoplando, corría tras él. 

\- ¡Te digo que ha sido él! ¡Revisé todos los partes meteorológicos nacionales e internacionales, y ninguno anunciaba ninguna tormenta! Además, ¿qué clase de tormenta dura diez minutos? ¡Ha caído sólo en el parque y alrededores! Mycroft ha vuelto a usar los recursos del gobierno para fastidiarme. Ellos pueden...

\- Si, si, pueden provocar tormentas con aviones y rayos láser, lo sé. Pero no creo que una fiesta de cumpleaños sea algo en lo que Mycroft implicaría al Ministerio de Defensa y al Ministerio de Medio Ambiente solo para molestarte.

John estaba dispuesto a salvar la situación, aunque no podía evitar dudar. 

Era el sexto cumpleaños de Rossie, y Sherlock le había preparado una gran fiesta temática en el parque.   
Estarían allí todas las personas favoritas de Rossie: la Sra. Hudson, Molly, Greg y, Sherlock y John aun no terminaban de aceptarlo, Mycroft. 

Por que, de todas las personas favoritas de Rossie, resultó que Mycroft era , en palabras textuales de la niña "El número uno en su lista de personas favoritas en el mundo ". 

Sí, Mycroft, que la llamaba Rosmund y no le ponía caritas ni le hablaba como si fuera un bebé, qué no le decía que no se enfadará si algo la molestaba, ni quitaba importancia a sus "problemas " diciendo que eran cosas de críos ni que cuando fuese mayor lo entendería absolutamente todo, que nunca le decía que mañana las cosas irían mejor, como si fuesen a arreglarse solas durante la noche.   
El Mycroft la dejaba a su aire cuando estaba de malhumor, sin forzarla a hablar ni a cambiar de actitud, dándole todo el tiempo y el espacio que necesitara, que no la trataba con condescendencia ni la interrumpía cuando explicaba algo y que no finja estar asombrado y maravillado cuando ella descubría algo nuevo, haciéndose el tonto, cómo si él tampoco lo hubiera sabido antes y exagerando cada logro de la niña, ese Mycroft era su debilidad. 

Así que Sherlock preparó una gran fiesta temática y, como no podía ser de otra manera, el tema eran los payasos. Había globos en forma de payaso, galletas con forma de payaso, una banda de música compuesta por payasos, payasos malabaristas, payasos equilibristas, payasos haciendo el payaso... 

El día había amanecido despejado y soleado, un precioso día de primavera.   
A los diez minutos de llegar al parque y preparar el picnic, preparativos en los que Mycroft ni siquiera había fingido participar, quedándose cerca del coche y mirando no muy disimuladamente el reloj de bolsillo, las nubes oscurecieron el cielo y la tormenta se desató. 

De todos, el más sorprendido y contrariado parecía Mycroft. 

\- Vaya, una auténtica lástima, Sherlock, era una fiesta encantadora. Pero de no queremos que Rosmund coja una pulmonía, ¿verdad? Será mejor continuar con la fiesta en la casa.

Tomando a Greg de una mano y a la niña de la otra subió al coche, dejando que los demás lo recogieran todo. 

Por fortuna, Anthea vivía justo frente a una pastelería, podría reemplazar facilmente el pastel arruinado por la lluvia.   
Afortunadamente, los teléfonos de sus sitios preferidos de comida a domicilio estaban junto a la nevera.   
Por suerte, conocía a un grupo de actores que estarían encantados de ofrecerles una pequeña y divertida función de teatro privada. 

Estaba siendo un día lleno de afortunadas coincidencias, pensó Greg. 

Mycroft estaba muy ocupado mirándose las uñas mientras bajaba del coche, tratando de evitar la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano, cuando un torbellino rubio se abalanzó sobre sus piernas.   
Cómo Mycroft era capaz de coger en brazos a una niña de seis años mojada, con manchas de pintura, barro en los zapatos, restos de galleta y purpurina en la cara y permanecer completamente impoluto era algo que nunca nadie pudo descubrir, pero que a todos les parecía profundamente injusto.   
La niña enterró la cabeza en su cuello. 

\- Gracias por no contarles que me asustan los payasos, tío Mycroft.

\- Tus secretos son mis secretos, Rosmund.

Compartieron una breve risita conspirativa, antes de dejarla en el suelo para que pudiera saludar a otra de que personas favoritas, que acababa de llegar. 

Greg saludó a Anthea, que debía haber roto todas las leyes de la física para poder llegar tan temprano y con tal cantidad de bolsas en el coche, antes de enfrentar a Mycroft. 

\- Cariño, esa tormenta...- Greg dejó extenderse el silencio, Mycroft le dirigió la mirada más inocente jamás vista en la historia de la humanidad.  
\- ¿Si, cariño?

Greg sonrió, negando con la cabeza. 

\- Déjalo, prefiero no saberlo.

Le besó brevemente antes de dirigirse hacía la casa. Si, pensó, no hay nada que Mycroft Holmes no haría por quienes amaba. Incluso, provocar tormentas.


End file.
